Bumblebee
by Prince Mikkun
Summary: Sakura is accidentally turned into a chibi thanks to Tsunade's attempt to making an anti-aging potion to sell. As the Hokage tries to figure out a cure, each of the beloved Konoha shinobi get to spend just a short while with the young Cherry Blossom.


Bumblebee

By: Miku

-Chibi Sakura Centric-

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I swear to you this would have been one of many filler episodes.

Location: Hokage's Office, Hokage's Tower; Konoha

The taste was something sweet, a bit too strong for her liking that it made her stomach grumble in an unpleasant way. Whatever the case, the cup of dark liquid -which she had innocently mistaken as coffee- was obviously _not_ coffee. It took the medic no less than a second to realize that the cup of 'coffee' was something not meant to be touched. "Oh shi-".

Poof.

There was smoke everywhere. It leaked through cracks and into the Hokage's main office as jounins fled to the older woman's side. Panic was evident, and she released all of them almost instantly to look for any suspicious characters while she herself went to the heart of the matter. Accompanying her closely was her loyal right hand woman, Shizune, their quick feet allowed them to reach the room in just a few short moments. Their eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape, and all intelligent reasoning escaped through their lips. In short, two of Konoha's most refined women were at wit's end. Both had prepared themselves for the worst, a surprise attack from an enemy-nin, even the appearance of Sasuke himself…

But not this.

Not the image of a short and slightly chubby Haruno, Sakura whose shirt, which once brushed the hemline of her skirt, now reached the middle of her thighs. Shizune swore she felt her blood run cold and immediately flood her entire face at the sight of the now very young cherry blossom. Her fingers trembled to pull the girl into the hug, the dazed look of the child heartwarming and overbearingly adorable. The dark-haired woman did a sort of sharp inhale, letting a very soft "so cute…" escape her lips before letting her eyes fall upon the Hokage, then once more turning to their new ward, then again back to Tsunade.

"Shizune…Find Naruto-kun. Tell him it's an emergency." There was no questioning the woman's orders as Shizune nodded her head and disappeared in a mere second. However, not before throwing the child a short look of endearment.

The child, startled by the sudden intrusion and feeling as if she had done something bad, took a tiny step back. Large, very large, innocent green eyes watered with unshed tears, and her lower lip was trembling so much that Tsunade felt she had been stabbed by a kunai…dipped in poison. "Come here, Sakura." Tsunade was not used to speaking with children…especially ones that were once taught under her.

"Nn…", Sakura's voice was soft and tiny, and she obediently took a step forehead. Her eyes were glued to the floor, and her steps were stiff and hesitant. She grabbed at the bottom of her dress-like shirt, pulling it down and wringing it between small chubby fingers.

"Let's get you something to wear…", Tsunade's voice took an even softer tone that Sakura cringed at first and glanced up. She flushed adorably, however only nodded her head fervently at the request. Raising her little hands up, she nearly whined at Tsunade to take her hands. The blonde woman complied, though noticed that Sakura was quick to trust others, an attribute Tsunade would reprimand her for sooner than later.

Tsunade was surprised by how small the child's hands were. She remembered when just momentarily they were strong enough to crush boulders without a second thought, even send men twice her size flying! Sakura's once powerful hands were reduced to a child's hands in no more than a minute.

Now fully dressed, Sakura sat patiently in the Hokage's office. Her small arms wrapped around a giant bear (a gift given to her by the Hokage) as best she could as she eyed the room with great curiosity. Shizune, who had returned with Naruto, was ordered to wait with Sakura as the Hokage filled the teen in on what had happened. Unable to stand the silence any longer, Sakura turned her head innocently towards the raven-haired woman. "Shizune-nee?" The pinkette's high voice pierced through the silence, snapping Shizune out of her thoughts -which revolved mostly around what gift to purchase little Sakura-chan once everything settled down-.

"Hm?"

"Who was that boy you were with?" Apparently there was something that bothered the child, as she struggled to comprehend her feelings for the newcomer who was currently talking to her Tsunade Oba-chan.

Shizune smiled inwardly. It seemed that, although Sakura-chan had forgotten her present lifestyle -the young girl still believed she was an Academy student- there was still, unmistakably, a connection she held with Naruto. Perhaps it was the bond they formed as teammates, or maybe she was honestly intrigued by the blonde; whatever the case, Shizune was amused to see such curiosity coming from the seven year old. "He's a friend", she replied slowly, unsure of what to label the boy as she had no idea what Tsunade was planning for him. "Why? Do you not like him?" Shizune asked, the corners of her lips quirking into an awkward smile.

The raven-haired woman watched as Sakura brought a small finger to her lips, pondering the question slowly. Her high brow creased in thought before she turned her head to Shizune. The woman was surprised by how large the girl's smile suddenly grew.

"No. I like him. He reminds me of sunshine and happiness."

Shizune's smile faltered as she broke into a fit of soft giggles, earning an adorable pout from Sakura-chan as the child was clearly confused and did not like to be laughed at.

"Shizune. Please bring out Sakura-chan." Tsunade's loud voice interrupted the medic's giggle fest as she cleared her throat and nodded her head, though knowing that the much older women could not see her for they were a room apart. Reaching forward, she gingerly held Sakura-chan's small hands in her own, ushering the girl to enter the Hokage's office.

"Come, Sakura-chan. We're going to go see some sunshine", the woman cooed jokingly, chuckling at the girl's widening eyes and large smile as they walked through the door.

To Be Continued~

For those of you confused. Sakura-chan drank something and it turned her into a chibi. LOL. Well…Child, not chibi. Remind me never to write when I'm sleepy. But I really wanted to post it up badly. : [

If you guys are not familiar with it, the fanfic is based off of a comic I was never able to finish. The comic can be found at kirimiflavoredramen deviant art. : ]

The fanfic will be slightly outdated, considering characters, and plot. I planned this out way before Sasuke formed Hebi, and….well, before the Akatsuki members passed. XD; So just ignore the Naruto timeline overall and enjoy the fic. : ]


End file.
